


I got to run away

by SuperLady



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I made this, M/M, cause, got to let the world, have my shit, if you, like it or not, lol, thought of this, why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLady/pseuds/SuperLady
Summary: So like, Rob, David’s husband is a meta. How cool is that





	1. Shit

**Author's Note:**

> In this story you will need to know some things. Rob is a meta, he doesn’t like to use his powers, but he will use them if he has too. Captain Singh doesn’t know about them. Rob has aerokinesis, the ability to manipulate air. Now, let us continue.

It was Robs Anniversary with his Husband, and he has been talking about wanting an brand new and very expensive remote control car. So here he is looking over the exact model and scowling at the price. “He deserves the best” Rob looked over the colors and picked blue. He walked to the counter and placed the toy on the counter. “For your son” “No, my husband, he keeps gushing about this, it’s getting really annoying” the lady nodded and bagged the toy while Rob handed her the money. 

“Thanks, bye” Rob walked out of the store and started walking to his car. Rob immediately felt shady, “I knew I shouldn’t have came at night” he got his keys out and fast walked to his car. He placed the toy on the top of the car and jammed the keys into the key lock. The car got successfully unlocked and the keys were pulled out. “Shit” Rob bent down to pick up his fallen keys. Raggedy breathing made him freeze. 

He looked to the car to see a reflection to see Cicada standing behind him. He got up and turned to see the tall man. He threw his arm out and Cicada went flying. Rob opened the door and went in, he kept trying to start the engine but something told him it wouldn’t. An orange and red hue came off of him. Cicada punched the window right next to him which made him scream. He tried to use his powers but couldn’t.

Rob crawled over the seat and opened the door. He was about to go out when he felt his leg being pulled back. Rob screamed louder and kicked, he aimed at the murders face and felt the hand fall away. Fear was all Rob could feel, since immediately when he got out he didn’t care what direction he was heading, all he knew he had to get out of there. 

Robs lungs started feeling like they were on fire. He saw a dumpster and hid behind it. Rob got out his phone and sent out a distress signal to his husband. His eyes looked up to see a flying dagger, he heard the Cicada sound and Rob took off running. A small opening presented itself to Rob and he crawled in. He crawled all the way in and saw another opening. 

He crawled out and sat down and took a breather. All he could think of was his husband. David would be destroyed if he died, which is why he decided he can’t. Rob screamed when a hot pain hit his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder to see the dagger sitting there. He doesn’t know how but the dagger flew out of him. The blood started going out and Rob tried to run but the pain made it harder. 

Rob found a clearing and immediately ran to it. ’I'm going to see David’

Rob felt a hand covering his mouth and being lifted off the ground. He thrashed and struggled. The hope he once had was fading fast. Rob grunted when he was thrown to the ground. 

Every step Cicada took Rob tried to scoot back. A choked sob came from him, his tears stinged small cuts on his face. “Please, Please leave me alone” Cicada didn’t take any much thought into the pled of his victim. Fear made Rob start to shake when he backed up to a wall. ‘This is where I die, I die getting my husband a fucking toy’ Rob closed his eyes and looked away.


	2. Get the FUCK away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

“Get the FUCK away from my HUSBAND” fury pumped threw David Singh’s blood. Rob looked up when he heard David’s voice. The two made eye contact, David quickly examined Rob's body with his eyes and saw his injuries. Rob smiled at him. Cicada took one more step to Rob which made him whimper. David took the safety off from his gun and put his finger on the trigger. 

“If you take one more step I promise you, even if you do escape, you will have the fury of all the police precincts in this area and more on your sorry ass, don’t fucking test me” Cicada took a step back which made Rob feel better. Than in a second, Cicada took off into the sky. Rob and David watched until he was no longer visible. Rob snapped out of the trance but David kept looking. 

Rob looked at his shoulder and let out a soft whimper while trying to stop it from bleeding. “Hey hey hey” David ran to Rob and placed his gun down. David cupped his husbands cheeks and kissed his forehead, Rob inadvertnly flinched since David’s kiss made him feel all of the baby cuts he has. David immediately pulled back from his love, “What’s wrong, are you okay” Rob smiled, “Hurts is all”. 

An ambulance pulled up and the big white doors opened. Rob tried to stand but fell on his butt, he tried again but immediately was stopped by David. “I can walk, put me down” “Nope, until the doctor says you are okay you are not allowed to walk anywhere” David had picked up Rob and is currently carrying him into the ambulance and placed him on a gurney. One of the paramedic looked at Robs bleeding wound, “Are you the husband” David nodded. 

“Okay, I see nothing inside the wound, but I will have to apply rubbing alcohol, this is gonna hurt a lot, so I would recommend holding his hand” David grabbed Robs hand and start to trace soothing circles. Rob felt the stinging sensation, than the actual pain, which hurt a lot more than he remembered. David felt his husbands finger nails digging into his hand, he didn’t care. 

“Now we ask if you take off your shirt so we can bandage you up” Rob took off his shirt and David looked worried at his husband, there wasn’t anything that big to cause him to be concerned, but a lot of baby cuts made him worry. The paramedics did their work and they pulled up to a hospital. Rob laid down on the gurney and was walked to an empty room. David helped Rob into a hospital bed. 

A doctor came in with an clipboard. “I have been informed of the scene, the only thing that I am concerned about is that stab wound to your shoulder, you will be kept for one day and then you can be let go” the doctor than walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made up this scene but just imagining Singh getting full on mad is fucking hot


	3. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

David sighed as he landed on a seat next to his husbands hospital bed. It looked like he was deep in thought, “Babe, what’s wrong” “What’s wrong is that a meta hunter came after my husband, who is supposed to be just human, or am I wrong”. Rob looked away from David’s intense stare, an tense silence filled the room. “Babe, I love you, you know I do, but why would you keep this, something like this from me” “I don’t know, I just, I just never thought you should know, it’s not like I use them on a day to day basis” David looked to Rob with interest. 

David felt a gust of wind twirl around him, “I can control the air, nothing less and nothing more”. For some reason Rob couldn’t look up to David, shame and guilt twirled around him, “I’m sorry, I should have told you” “No No No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just said that, it’s your choice to reveal that you are a metahuman to me” David picked up Rob’s chin and kissed him. They smiled at each other, “Now What”. 

“I keep you safe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM THE END BITCHES I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I JUST WANTED TO WRITE THIS AND FUCK YOU IF YOU THINK OTHERWISE

**Author's Note:**

> Nice


End file.
